By the Fireplace
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: One-shot. It's the end of a glorious night of dining and dancing. Naomi and Nate have enjoyed every moment they've spent together over the last few weeks. They can't hold back any longer. As they get cozy in front of the fireplace, the night is really only just beginning. Note: this is purely smut, should be rated M for sexual content but wasn't sure if you would see this if I did.


**Hey, I've been super busy and so tired lately that I haven't be able to update any of my stories regularly. It just so happened I was going through other things I have written in the past and came across this. This was a case of what I like to call free writing. One day I got the urge to write a love scene. I didn't want to get bogged down by characters so I purposely left the two protagonists unnamed. I just wanted to write about a man and a woman and their attraction to each other. This scene is supposed to be all about what they see and how they feel, love and sex in its purest form. However, as I was reading this, I thought it perfectly described what the first sexual encounter between Naomi and Nate (from 'A Night to Remember') would be like had they met under different circumstances and took the time to get to know each other before becoming intimate; which is why I've decided to post this as a one-shot. I have not added their names to the piece but as you read this, know that it is most definitely Nate and Naomi. Somehow I wrote about them, or a couple similar to them, before I even created my FanFiction story about them. I hope you like it and please know I am writing and working on my other stories. I just can't get them out as fast I used to. I hope this will provide some small consolation. XOXO**

* * *

Her dress slipped without resistance to the floor, landing in a pool of sapphire blue silk around her delicate barefooted feet. The glowing embers from the fireplace cast soft shadows on her exposed chocolate skin, adding to her mysterious allure. His intense gaze roved over her body, starting at her long shapely legs and slowly travelled up, slightly pausing when he reached the 'V' between her tantalizing thighs. Licking his lips in anticipation, he continued his slow journey up her body, pausing again when he reached the swell of her breasts. Her chest heaved up and down, giving the illusion of her fullness spilling over the cups of her bra. He ached with desire and used every bit of self-control to not reach out and take her. He was going to take his time, touching her, caressing her, kissing her, licking her, finding every spot that brought her new pleasures. She would be begging for mercy by the end of the night, and even then his desire for her might not be fully satiated. As he sat on the couch staring up at her with these thoughts, his manhood steadily grew hard, rigid, and strong. He felt the sweetest pain as his endowment strained against the seat of his pants, desperately begging for its release. Digging into the cushions of the couch to remain seated, his eyes followed the enticing curve of her shoulder, up her long slender throat. He observed her defined but somehow soft jaw line and imagined placing soft kisses there. Followed by a trail of slow barely there kisses on her high cheek boned face, her forehead, her arched eyebrows, her eyelids, her eyelashes, down the bridge of her nose, the soft tip of her nose, tracing the outline of her full pouty lips with his tongue and ending with a passionate kiss. Those lips enticed him, drew him in, and promised countless hours of pleasure in countless ways. Groaning, he slowly looked up and fell into the deep abyss of her beautiful almond shaped eyes. The roar of the fire reflected in them, but more than that, he saw a desire and anticipation so strong, it rivaled his own. Her eyes promised the same merciless sweet tortures he envisioned doing to her.

Slowly, she walked towards him, her long dark brown hair teasing the curves of her neck and shoulders, until she stood between his legs. She looked down at him with a sly smile, dared him to make a move. He uncurled his fingers from the sofa cushions, wincing at the stiffness in them from his tight grip. Flexing each digit, his fingers crept towards her body. Firmly, but tenderly he grasped the back of her legs. His sure hands expertly kneaded the back of her calves, massaged them until heat emitted from her soft aromatic skin. She closed her eyes and quietly sighed in contentment. She knew when his hands touched her, sparks would literally fly. But she didn't expect the tenderness, the heat that started from his hands and flowed into her bloodstream, entirely engulfing her body into a blazing inferno. She slowly began to feel too weak to stand; her legs were losing their strength. Before she was aware, she felt a warm gust of air caress the back of her knees. She buckled; sure she was going to fall to the carpet beneath her. But his strong hands had already moved up to the back of her thighs, preventing her from collapsing. And as his magic hands kneaded her thighs, once again he blew a stream of warm air before he leaned even closer and slowly kissed the back of each knee. She bit her lip hard, but it still didn't prevent the deep guttural moan that escaped her mouth from the deepest depths of her soul. She tried to reign in her emotions but before she could recover, he was making a trail of kisses up her inner thighs, switching back and forth between each thigh as his head slowly moved upwards, closer to the essence of her. As small involuntary moans escaped her, she looked down in mild shock. When had she opened her legs for him? She looked at the top of his head, the soft jet black curly hair. She gave into her desire and ran her fingers through his thick hair, loving the way it felt, massaging his scalp. She heard him grunt, as if her fingers were causing some kind of sensation. She smiled at this...until she felt him breathing into the heat between her legs. She was so hot, so wet, so bothered, she was afraid she would burn every last bit of facial hair from his strong masculine face. Quickly, she learned it was she who should be afraid. He moved his hands to the front of her legs, his thumbs pressing deeply into the flesh on the inside of her thighs, right below her sex. He hadn't removed her thong, but she was sure he could see through the sheer lace material; sure he could see how aroused she was. He hovered for what seemed like an eternity, smelling her, inhaling her scent before he placed one deep passionate kiss on her swollen, puffy lips. She automatically grabbed his broad shoulders; sure he wouldn't be able to keep her standing any longer. The fissures of pleasure that ran through her were so intense, she couldn't make any noise. She threw her head back and desperately gasped for air. He was teasing her, and she desperately wanted to be put out of her misery. Unconsciously, she began to gyrate her hips, move her sex back and forth across his face.

He groaned deep, loud, and long. But he refused to give in. Instead, he pulled her down until she was straddling his lap, right over the intimidating bulge in his pants. She shuddered, began violently trembling as his hands moved up her side, cupping her breasts and then releasing them. She dug her fingers further into his shoulders as one solitary finger traced the curve of her swelling breasts along the top of her bra. This was pure torture, but it was the sweetest punishment she had ever received. His hands on her bare skin were bliss. Suddenly, she has the strongest urge to feel his skin beneath her hands. She pushed his hands away from her body and with unsteady fingers, began to unbutton his shirt. As she diligently pulled the shirt down over his strong shoulders, his muscled arms, she gasped at the beauty of his caramel, firm, smooth skin. She was mesmerized. Freeing his hands from the long sleeved shirt, she pulled the white beater up, feeling and caressing his ripped stomach muscles as she went. Tossing it across the room, she placed her hands on her chest and leaned into him, rubbing her face against his. His closely shaven beard tickled her, teased her senses. Her breasts grew heavier and her nipples tightened when she imagined how his beard would feel against them. She turned her face a little to look into his fierce eyes. There was so much passion, so much desire, and so much want there. It scared her even though her eyes gave him the same message. Her breath was shaky as she lightly kissed the corners of his full mouth. She studied his lips, wondering what they were capable of; imagined what pleasures they would produce. Her face hovered so close, their breaths mingled though they did not kiss. She was about to go in for the kill when his idle hands suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her back, exposing her throat.

She cried out in unbridled passion as his warm lips kissed her up her neck. He took his sweet time, kissing her sensitive skin, licking it and blowing streams of air, making every nerve of her body stand on end. When he reached her jaw, he kissed and nibbled, drove her crazy. Her lower body began to move against him, she could no longer physically sit still. He paused and cursed loudly, obviously in distress. Did she even realize what she was doing to him? His self-control was holding onto to the thinnest of strands. He felt her shudder as the bulge in his pants grew more rigid, pressed harder against her. Quickly, he palmed the cheeks of her rounded backside to keep her still. If it took everything he had, and it most likely would, he was going to make sure they both enjoyed this experience to the fullest extent. He panted heavily, trying to regain a fraction of his composure. He felt small comfort in the fact that she seemed to be struggling too. Her forehead fell against his, and he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. Her labored breath caressed his neck, made him feel even weaker. He couldn't resist any longer. Timidly, he closed his mouth over hers and completely lost what little control he had left. Her lips were so soft, so inviting. He accepted her invitation and took all she offered, giving in equal measures. His hands became restless, roamed all over her body, touching every piece of flesh he could manage. Her hands and body were equally restless, stroking his stomach, massaging his shoulders, digging into his back. Refusing to break contact with her mouth, as if his air supply depended on it, he unclasped her bra by feel alone and felt her womanly softness fall into his waiting hands. He felt their firmness, massaged them, and teased her nipples.

She moaned into his mouth and broke away, panting like a cat in heat. And when she felt his lips and tongue encircle one of her nipples and draw it into his mouth, she became completely unhinged. She writhed and tossed her head back and forth as his assault grew more intense, as his beard tickled and tantalized her already sensitive, heated, and swollen skin. She couldn't wait any longer. Reaching for his pants, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Reaching into his boxers, she grabbed his penis, stroked him, trembling slightly when she discovered just how long and thick he really was. He threw his head back in the sweetest agony, cursing and moaning as she continued to stroke him. Her thumb grazed the tip and played with the head of his penis. He shuddered violently and stood up before all his strength left him. His plans to take it slow were over. As he rose, the rest of his clothes fell to his feet. He stepped out of them and ripped her flimsy thong away as he lowered them onto the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. He ran his hands from her knees down the length of her thighs, opening her legs wider as he went. He bent over her and kissed her deeply as his erection roughly stroked her back and forth from her swollen clitoris to the opening of her waiting vagina. As they kissed, her back arched high off the floor, practically begging him to enter her. He gripped her hips, positioned himself and gently pushed through her barriers, entered her fleshy folds, and was immediately surrounded by her tight heat. He moaned and went completely still to regain some of his composure.

She felt her back arch even more, her breasts becoming flush with his smooth chest. He felt even larger living inside her. She felt completely stretched as her vaginal walls spasmed around him. She clung to him for dear life as he began to move in and out of her. They were long, deep, and slow strokes as he tenderly allowed her to get acclimated to him. As her juices began to flow faster, and the friction increased, her hips caught his rhythm and they picked up speed together. He lowered her until her back was back on the carpet and placed her right leg over his shoulder. She felt delirious when he began kissing the inside of her knee, up her calf, and one by one, sucked each of her toes. Her eyes started to roll and not finding anything to hold on, she grasped at the air for salvation. But he was relentless; he drove deeper, pushed harder with each stroke until she thought her back might literally break in half.

He was losing it, fighting with every labored breath not to break. He wanted her, for both of them, to enjoy this for long as possible. Letting her leg go, he pulled her up until she was straddling him again. Sitting back against the couch for support, he once again took her breasts into his mouth, sucking, licking and pulling on them. He felt her reach for him and insert him back into her waiting heat. Her hips moved slowly as she began to ride him lazily, trying to find a groove she was comfortable with. As she found her stride, her pace and intensity increased. She arched her back, giving him even more access to her soft mounds. He relished in them, kissing the underside of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and mouth. Her pace became more frenzied as she clenched tighter around him. He touched her ass, spanking it hard, before grabbing it tightly and bringing her closer, as he began to thrust upward into her, disrupting her rhythm.

Grabbing his hips, she pushed down on them, silently begging him to stopped moving. She continued her crazy rhythm at an even more frantic pace, her walls tightening even more around him. She felt him growing even stiffer, swelling and stretching her further. She lost her rhythm when her legs began to shake uncontrollably and her pussy took on a life of its own, having spasms as it opened gaping wide and closed around him with a ferocity she had never felt before. Her hands slipped from his hips and her head fell back in ecstasy; she felt him give one last thrust before he exploded inside of her. The trembles in her kitty started all over again as fireworks exploded through her entire body. She rode the waves, rising and falling with them for what seem like eternity. When she finally came down, her forehead dropped against his. He grabbed her face and kissed her with such raw passion, it scared him. Her mouth was so warm, and inviting. She moved it and used it as well as her vagina. And when he probed his tongue between her lips, it felt as though he were penetrating her all over again. Still inside of her, he pumped his hips again and felt her explode all over again. But this time she kept kissing him as though she was die if didn't keep her mouth on his. He felt the same way. When their bodies finally stopped writhing and their breathing calmed, they stretched out on the carpet in front of the fireplace and stared at each other. The look in her eyes again mirrored his. It was going to be a long night. He rose and hovered over her. Starting at her navel, he kissed and licked her, working his way down. It was time for round two and this time he was definitely going to take his sweet time.


End file.
